Movie
by block-c
Summary: edited- Harusnya hari ini mereka bisa pergi. siapa yang harus disalahkan? Hazama kah?/ aku baik-baik saja karma-kun/ jadi apa yang terjadi bila kau menangis?/ rio x karma


**Movie**

 **Character by Matsui Yuusei-sensei**

 **Story is mine**

 **Warning: OOC, typos, dll**

.

.

.

Angin sore kota Tokyo berhembus pelan memanjakan para pedestrian yang melintas. Termaksud pria bersurai merah yang sedang berjalan santai melewati pelataran toko, ia memasukan tangannya ke saku celana, seulas senyum terpati di wajahnya. Sudah jelas pria itu sedang senang sekarang. Kenapa? Karena seberntar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan gadis pirangnya! Setelah dua minggu lamanya mereka sama-sama menyibukan diri dengan belajar dikarenakan ujian akhir semester. Sekarang mereka sudah menjadi mahasiswa tingkat dua di Tokyo university a.k.a Todai

Sebenarnya Karma akan sangat senang jika bisa belajar bersama gadisnya, tapi gadis itu langsung mengusir Karma dari apartemennya di hari pertama mereka belajar bersama. Karma saat itu bersikukuh tidak mau pergi

 _Kenapa? Lagipula aku benar-benar belajar serius bukan mengganggu atu menjahilimu!_

Gadis itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan berteriak bahwa ia tidak bisa focus dan berkonsetrasi jika di hadapannya ada seorang Akabane Karma sedang membaca buku dengan wajah yang sangat-sangat serius dan menurut sang gadis Karma terlihat sangat-err.. _sexy_ (?)saat seperti itu. Dan jadilah mereka jarang bertemu selama dua minggu.

Karma menyeringai kecil mengingat kejadian itu

 _'Dasar pacar mesum'_

Tinggal satu blok lagi ia akan sampai di apartemen Rio. Sejak masuk universitas Rio sudah tinggal sendiri di apartemennya, begitupun dengan Karma. Jarak apartemen mereka hanya 15-20 menit dengan jalan kaki. Pria itu mengambil ponselnya untuk mengabari Rio bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan sampai melalui pesan

.

.

Karma mengetuk-ngetukan sepatunya. Sekarang ia berada tepat di depan pintu apartemen Rio, entah sudah berapa kali ia memencet bel tapi si pemilik apartemen belum membukakan pintu juga. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia langsung masuk karena ia hafal kombinasi kode apartemen Rio, tapi itu tidak sopan.

Eh? Sejak kapan seorang Karma kenal kata sopan santun? Oh, tentu saja untuk gadis pirang kesayangannya ia akan bersikap lebih sopan

Karma mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi Rio, tidak diangkat.

Sekali

Dua kali

Tiga kali

Tetap sama, tidak diangkat

Alis pria itu menukik

 _Apa Rio ketiduran?_ Tidak. Gadis itu tidak akan pernah tidur sore

Atau mungkin..

Wajahnya berubah panic, mungkin Rio-nya sakit di dalam? Atau pingsan? Mengingat Rio yang suka lupa makan jika sedang serius dengan sesuatu. Gadis itu pasti kelelahan dan akhirnya sakit. Karma menekan bel dengan cepat berkali-kali. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuka kombinasi kode apartemen Rio. Baru dua angka ia tekan pintu di depannya sudah terbuka terlebih dahulu.

"Oh Karma-kun?" muncul sesosok gadis dari balik pintu. Gadis itu memakai kaos merah lengan panjang kebesaran yang warnanya sudah pudar dipadu dengan celana pendek hijau kotak-kotak-sungguh outfit rumahan yang sangat buruk mengingat gadis itu terkenal memiliki style berpakaian yang sangat bagus- dengan rambut pirang yang dikuncir rendah membuat sebagian bahu kanannya tertutup rambutnya. Benar-benar sosok yang sangat Karma rindukan

"Apa sesuatu terjadi padamu? Kau sakit? Flu? Mungkin kau demam?" pria itu menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi Rio, lalu menenpelkan dahinya ke dahi Rio guna merasakan suhu gadis itu. Tidak panas, suhu normal.

Bukan tanpa alasan Karma bersikap seperti itu. Mata biru yang biasanya menampakan keceriaan milik gadis itu memerah, hidungnya juga

"Tidak Karma-kun, aku tidak sakit" Rio memutar tubuhnya dihadapan Karma tidak lupa memasang senyum andalannya menandakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Dan menangis? Tidak mungkin aku menangis, untuk apa? Ha-ha" gadis itu tertawa garing. Karma menaikan alisnya

Mereka berjalan masuk "Apa belnya rusak? Aku sudah diluar dari tadi"

Rio meringis "benarkah? Aku tidak dengar"

"Aku bahkan meneleponmu" Rio salah tingkah

"ya ampun sepertinya pendengaranku sudah rusak ya. Gomen ne" Rio memelas. Ah wajah itu, mana mungkin Karma bisa marah. Sebenarnya ia sedikit binggung, apa ada yang salah dengan gadisnya ini? Ia terlihat seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu? Tapi untuk apa? Otak Karma mulai berspekulasi tapi langsung dibuyarkan saat ia merasa sesuatu melingkari pinggangnya. Tangan Rio.

"Jadi apa kau sangat merindukanku sampai kau kemari tanpa memberi tahu? Hm?" gadis itu mengedipkan mata jahil. Yang di tanya tidak langsung menjawab

"Apa kau lupa janji kita?" Gadis itu terlihat bingung. Ekspresi si pria berubah, ia kecewa.

"Kita punya kencan sore ini, setelah ujian selesai. Kita sudah merencanakan ini. Aku juga sudah mengabarimu, kau tidak baca pesanku?" mata Rio membulat, ia hendak membuka mulut tapi Karma sudah berbicara lebih dulu

"Hei, apa semuanya baik-baik saja?" mata sewarna tembaga milik Karma menatap mata biru Rio lurus-lurus. Rio sedikit gugup dilihati seperti itu

"T-tentu saja, kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Rio tidak bisa menutupi kegugupannya. Karma menghela nafas "Kau tak mau cerita?" suara Karma melembut. Rio makin tak enak hati

"U-um.. hei kau duluan saja ke kamarku. Aku akan buat minum. Oh kita masih punya stok susu strawberry" Rio langsung belari ke dapur begitu saja. Gadis itu melarikan diri.

Karma membuka pintu kamar gadisnya dengan malas, ia langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur Rio. Pria itu sedikit terhibur saat berada di ruangan ini. Karma sudah terlalu terbiasa berada di kamar Rio, tentu saja ia bahkan sudah sering menginap disini ( _bagi anda pemilik otak mesum; jangan salah sangka! kami hanya tidur bersama, HANYA tidur di kasur yang sama. Itu saja_ – _Karma_ ), kamar bernuansa kuning si gadis pirang. Rio-nya sangat menyukai warna kuning.

Mata karma menyipit melihat sesuatu berserakan di ujung kasur Rio. Itu..

..gumpalan tisu?

.

.

Dari tadi Rio terus mendesah di dapur. Kenapa Karma harus datang di saat seperti ini? Bunkannya ia tidak suka. Sebenarnya ia sudah sangat merindukan pria Akabane itu, tapi ia tidak mau pria itu melihatnya saat seperti ini. Terbayang dalam benaknya respon Karma saat tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi

Si gadis pirang tersenyum melihat _big baby_ -nya sedang duduk besilah di atas kasurnya, ia membawa nampan berisi sepiring camilan, minuman dingin dan tentunya susu strawberry. Senyum gadis itu hilang saat Karma berbicara

"Jadi Rio-chan, jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi" pria Akabane itu melirik kearah pojok kasur lalu menatap rio dengan pandangan mengitimidasi. Sungguh, bukannya ia ingin menekan Rio, ia hanya khawatir dengan gadisnya

Astaga hanya Tuhan dan Rio yang tau bahwah sekarang Rio benar-benar meruntuku dirinya, ingin sekali ia membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding.  
 _Astaga Nakamura kenapa kau bisa lupa dengan barang bukti-tisu- sialan itu!_

"Oh-haha tadi aku menumppahkan air, dan tadaa! Aku mengelapnya dengan tisu. Maaf aku ceroboh dan lupa membuangnya" gadis itu berusaha bersikap biasa, ia mendudukan dirinya di samping Karma. Karma menyipitkan matanya dan mendesis "You're a bad liar" lalu melanjutkan dengan datar "kemampuan aktingmu memburuk, eh?"

Ah sudahlah, persetan dengan reaksi si Akabane, Rio benar-benar sudah berusaha menahannya dari tadi

Karma kalap melihat gadis pirangnya mulai berkaca-kaca, lalu

"Huaaa.. aku.. aku.." gadis itu kesulitan berbicara dalam tangisnya

"hei, apa bicaraku terlalu kasar?" pria itu tampak binggung harus melakukan apa. Sekarang dihadapannya ada gadis yang sedang menangis, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ini pertama kali ia melihat gadis pirangnya menangis. Saat si surai merah sibuk dalam kebingungannya, si surai pirang merentangkan tangannya bak seorang bayi yang minta di gendong

Ah benar, orang yang sedang sedih butuh pelukan. Karma tersenyum kecil ikut merentangkan tangannya menenggelamkan gadis tercintanya ke dalam pelukan

Sudah beberapa detik Rio masih terisak tapi sudah mulai tenang

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu sampai seperti ini?" Tanya Karma lembut. Rio melepaskan pelukannya lalu berucap pelan " _Wedding Dress_ " mata karma membulat dengan sempurna. _Wedding dress_? Gaun? Apa gadisnya mau gaun pernikahan? Apa itu tak terlalu cepat? Mereka memeng saling mencintai-sangat, tapi cinta saja tak cukup untuk membangun keluarga kan? Sebenarnya mau dinikahkan dengan Rio sekarang pun Karma tidak keberatan, tapi mau makan apa Rio nanti? Karma memang mempunyai penghasilan tapi itu tidak akan cukup untuk hidup mereka berdua, kecuali-

Ya.. kecuali jika Rio mau hanya minum susu strawberry sepanjang tahun

Dan itu tidak mungkin. Yang benar saja!

Karma berdehem "Rio-chan, bukankah itu agak berlebihan? Mungkin paling cepat setelah kita sama-sama lulus? Tapi jika kau benar-benar sudah tidak tahan kita bisa.." Karma menghentikan ucapannya, binggung bagaimana cara melanjutkannya. Wajahnya sudah benar-benar merah sekarang

"aku tidak mengerti" alis Rio terangkat, sisa-sisa tangisnya masih ada

"eh?"

"maksudku itu" Rio melirik ke meja yang ada di sebelah kasurnya, terdapat beberapa dvd disana

"memangnya kau pikir apa?" Tanya gadis itu masih dengan pandangan bingungnya

"lupakan" karma menjawab cepat. Wajahnya bertambah merah. Ia mengambil tumpukan dvd itu, film berjudul Wedding dress berada paling atas. Astaga jadi kenapa pula dengan film-film ini?

"Tadi pagi aku bertemu dengan si Hazama sialan" gadis itu terlihat kesal

"lalu?" Karma masih tidak mengerti

"Dia menantangku menonton film-film itu" Rio melirik kearah dvd yang Karma pegang dengan pandangan merendahkan seakan semua benda itu adalah barang nista "dia bilang jika aku tidak menagis saat menonton film-film itu dia bersedia jadi babuku selama seminggu. Rio mengghela nafas, sayang sekali padahal itu tawaran yang sangat menggiurka bagi seorang Nakamura Rio. Oh Karma sudah tau kelanjutannya

"Aku bahkan baru menonton yang satu itu" ya, Rio baru saja selesai _Wedding Dress_ saat Karma datang

"Jadi kau kenangis?" Tanya pria itu disusul dengan suara tawa yang sangat memuakan bagi Rio, dia sudah tau reaksi Karma akan seperti ini. Rio mendengus

"Hei, aku ini perempuan berhati lembut wajar kalau aku menangis! Kalau kau menonton pasti kau juga menangis sepertiku, baka!" suara tawa Karma makin keras, pria itu membuat ekspresi seperti akan muntah _berhati lembut dari mananya?_ Rio melempar bantal kearah Karma, tapi sayang pria itu bisa menepisnya. Pria itu berusaha menghentikan tawanya "Jadi apa yang terjadi bila kau menangis? Menjadi bahan percobaan kutukan barunya?" Karma memberikan tatapan kasihan yang langsung dihadiahi pelototan oleh Rio.

"tidak, dia juga menangis saat menonton film-film sialan itu. Dia hanya mencari teman senasib" Karma bergidik. Dukun menangis? Pasti akan menjadi pemandangan mengerikan. Tapi pria itu kembali tertawa membayangkan gadisnya yang menangis hanya karena drama cengeng asal negri gingseng itu. Rio mendelik, gadis itu baru saja ingin protes

" Jadi kau lupa dengan kencan kita, tidak membaca peranku, dan tidak mendengar bel bahkan teleponku juga karena kau sibuk menangis saat menonton film ini?" Karma tertawa lagi. Gadis itu mendelik galak, tadinya ia ingin minta maaf tapi kalau seperti ini moodnya sudah hilang.

"Sudah kau pulang sana! Aku mau menonton film-film sialan ini lagi! Hush!" Rio mendorong-dorong Karma dengan bantal

"Untuk apa? Kau sudah kalah dalam tantanganmu. Lagipula kau sangat jelek kalau menangis tau" tidak, bahkan gadis pirangnya ini masih sangat mempesona walaupun menangis. Gadis itu mengengus "Tapi konsep ceritanya bagus, sangat menyentuh. Aku penasan dengan film yang lain. Pasti aku akan menagis lagi" gadis itu menghela nafas

"Baiklah, aku akan menginap" pria itu menjatuhkan diri ke kasur. Rio mendelik

"Kau tidak mau melihat wajah jelekku ini kan? Sana pergi! Untuk apa disini?!" ucapnya sewot. Pria Akabane itu bangkit

"Tentu saja untuk menghapus air matamu" ucap pria itu sambil mengelap sisa air mata di pipi Rio dengan ibu jarinya, lalu mengecup dahi gadis itu dengan lembut. Rio bulshing seketika, ini adalah momen yang sangat langka

"Jadi kau harus bersyukur karena punya kekasih yang mau melihat wajah jelekmu itu" pria itu kembali menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur. Rio kembali melempar bantal, kena.

Hilang sudah momen manis mereka barusan.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **A/N:**

 **Ahhh selesai! ini terinspirasi karna aku masih aja nangis nonton wedding dress, miracle in cell no.7, dll walaupun udah berkali-kali nonton :')**

 **Ini fic pertama jadi sangat diharapkan riview dari kalian para pembaca tercinta! Okesip**

.

.

"film ini saja, _a moment to remember_ " ucap karma mengangkat salah satu dvd

"kenapa yang itu? Aku ingin _miracle in cell number7_ "

"aku tamu disini, jadi aku yang memilih filmnya"

Rio mencibir _Aku tak mengundangmu_

"ini tentang suami istri, dimana si istri menderita penyakit Alzheimer.." si rambut merah membaca sinopsis

"..mungkin di sini ada adegan suami istri yang bisa kita tiru nanti malam" jelasnya dengan wajah datar. Rio mendelik lalu melempar bantal "Dasar mesum!"

"apa kau membicarakan dirimu sendiri?" ledeknya

Rio berdecak, ia memang mesum. Semua orang tau itu


End file.
